Between The Worlds
by Yachiru443
Summary: Series of One shots. My life was gone, before it even started.
1. Forward and Back

_There are two realms:_

_What can be seen _

_And what is beyond sight_

_But it's all too human _

_To only trust your eyes_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys...

Just to let everyone know this is my fist attempt to write a story of any kind. So Please Review.

I hope u like it.

Thanks

* * *

_The scent of blood was all around me_

_I was bathed in it_

_The soft pitter patter of it dripping of the walls_

_I hated it_

_I loathed it_

_He took me away from my world;_

_Bringing me into his._

_He was god to himself and other_

_Yet when I looked into his eyes, _

_That hatred would burn away._

_He always watched me _

_How I would react, when I came to my senses._

_How I would shake at the sight of blood on my hands._

_He wasn't a monster_

_He wasn't an animal_

_He just found it amusing_

"_Will you kill me?" I would whisper to the shadows the dark_

_Yet, he always answered, repeating the same phrase…_

"_Not Today"_


	2. Wrap around me Tight

_Here's wishing you a day _

_To remember…_

… _Or at least a day_

_You can't forget_

_Life hated me, it always had_

_From the moment I was born, I knew no one loved me_

_So why did he pretend he hid?_

_I often watched the people below me_

_They all seemed so happy and carefree_

_I could end my life, just like I ended the ones below me_

_But it was a command I had to receive_

_I acted on his every order,_

_Every thought, _

_Every whisper_

_I was just a puppet in his play…_

_He would often ask me what I was doing, and I always answered. _

_My mouth would always answer, because I had no control of anything_

_My answer would always anger him, and he would walk away_

_He would never hurt me_

_I always hurt myself_

_The breeze shifted becoming cooler,_

_I laughed a bubbling laugh, something so carefree like to below me. _

_This was when I was myself,_

_Something that still existed through all the blood, pain and tears._

_But I knew that even this wouldn't last._

_That drop of happiness in the darkest of hours would just be consumed,_

_Because here the sun doesn't shine forever only the moon does_


	3. Falling Between

_Never forget anything because_

_At one time…_

_It was exactly what you wanted._

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**Hey Guys!!!

I want to thanks everyone for reading my story.

I also want to thank those that reviewed my story!!!

Thank you all.

ENJOY the chapter and Please review after...

Love, Yachi

* * *

_He had gotten bored of me_

_I was no longer any use to _

_He wanted me to leave his_

_But not return to the world below me…_

_I was tainted _

_I was no longer what I was supposed to be,_

_I was the monster_

_I was the animal,_

_But it was my world just as much as his…_

_I was drowning, _

_Trying to breathe in the very thing that was killing me_

_The wings that used to be so white and pure_

_Were now bathed in the shadow of the night _

_Standing in front of him,_

_Facing him_

_Made my stomach tingle_

_Just like we had first met…_

_He was so close, yet so far away from my reach…_

_He looked at me with that same look I had seen everyday_

_That look I had seen in dreams_

_He was trying to read me_

_Yet he couldn't._

_It frustrated him,_

_It worked on everyone in that hell I chose_

_But the world below was very much the same_

_I had the privacy that everyone killed for_

_Something so useless…_

"_Will you kill me today?" _

_I wanted to die_

_I wanted him to put me out of my misery_

_The nightmares _

_The whispers were always around me_

_He turned his ringed eyes to_

_To the dull jade eyes _

_That used to shine in the sun_

"_No today"_

_And with that I was thrown in between_

_Heaven was below _

_Hell was above_

_I was in the world of Lost…_


	4. Silent Story

"_I'm standing on the moon, _

_With nothing left to do, _

_With a lonely view of heaven,_

_But I'd rather be with you"_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**Hey Guys!!

So Sorry for not updating earlier, I was busy. Had to finish my community hours. Anyway here is Chapter 4. I want to thank everyone for reading my stories and reviewing after.

By the way, my inspiration for this chapter came from the book_ The Lovely Bones _and a poem I read on the internet. Some lines are from those two resources. Hope u Guys Enjoy!!!

Love,_ Yachi_

_

* * *

  
_

_The memories that were once left forgotten were displayed right in front me_

_The horrors of my life_

_The horrors of the world_

_Were all around me_

_Each one…_

_Every memory that I had pushed deep into my mind was now dancing around me_

_The wounds that time had healed _

_Were now unraveling themselves,_

_The imaginary stitches that held me together _

_Were now snapping at the amount of pain my heart held._

_The whispers of the shadows_

_Each one watching… _

_Not me, but the memories that explained my very existence _

_Why I was here? _

_They follow my story_

_They laugh at my mistakes_

_They stab with their words_

_At the humility I faced_

_I was a weed_

_In their garden of flowers_

_Needing to be killed _

_Before I even blossomed_

_Tested by the devil_

_In my time on earth_

_Gave into the temptation_

_Not of lust_

_But love_

_Looking at myself_

_Through the windows in Lost_

_Entering the sins_

_Made by me and another_

_I was the Angel _

_That had lost all_

_I was the demon_

_That killed them all_

_Feeling a pain_

_I never had felt_

_When the murder of my life_

_Happened for a second time_

_Not on the outside _

_But inside me_

"_Please don't leave me" _

_I whispered in his ear_

_What was I thinking?_

_Asking the devil_

"_Say you love me"_

_Gently I did;_

_After all in the end he had gotten his way…_

_I am the angel _

_Wrapped in chains_

_Hung from the wall _

_Until judgment day _


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey Everyone,

I'm So Sorry that I have not updated in awhile. But please understand that I have Exams on Monday and Tuesday. So chapter 6, 7, 8 will be posted on Thursday the latest. Thank you for Understanding!!!!

Love, Yachi


	6. Amusement at my Punishment

**Author's Note: **

Hey, Guys

It seems chapter 6 arrived earlier than expected. So please do me a favor and Review it!!!

Thank you.

Love, Yachi

* * *

_If you love me like you told me_

_Be careful with my heart _

_You can take it_

_Jus don't break it_

'_Cause my world would fall apart.

* * *

_

_He wouldn't take me back,_

_No matter how much I begged_

_No matter how much I bargained _

_He just wouldn't_

_And I guess he had his reasons_

_Time always passed slowly_

_Like every minute was a year_

_Many spirits came_

_Many of them left_

_In the end,_

_Like always I was left alone_

_Every cloud that I walked_

_Seemed to lose its purity, _

_The whiteness of it, _

_Was consumed by the sadness and hatred in my heart_

_But even I always fell_

_Landing on one cloud and another_

_Getting further and further away from the hell I used live in _

_But no where closer to the hell I wanted to go._

_But why was that?_

_It was like an endless cycle._

_It seemed as though when I had lost myself_

_I also lost the options set for me_

_This was my punishment _

_This was the made-believe hell_

_That I had created for myself, _

_How rather than he punishing me_

_I punished myself_

_And I knew with that_

_That was his reason_

_He enjoyed what he couldn't touch_

_And I let him enjoy it. _

_After all I was in love with the Devil. _


	7. Do You Know?

**Author's Note:**

Hey, Readers

Its Yachi and I'm back!!!!! I know that I haven't updated for a long long time, and here it is. The very last chapter of my story. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would update.

Until the next story.

* * *

_Do you know the questions…?_

_To all my problems_

_If so please tell me_

_I'm tired of looking for just answers._

* * *

_Too much time had passed,_

_I was losing my self even more,_

_There was no one to talk to_

_Except for the voice in my head,_

_Murmuring all the wrongs_

_That I had ever committed,_

_It was she that had tempted me, to commit that repulsive sin._

_There were so many answers to all the wrongs I had done,_

_Does that even make sense?_

_I'm talking to myself,_

_I want questions, so I can piece this puzzle_

_I want to go home,_

_But where do I go?_

_He seems so far away,_

_Yet so much closer,_

_Do I die alone?_

_Like the first time it happened so,_

_It was getting colder,_

_More time had passed,_

_When will you take me back?_

_I yell up to the sky_

_I love him to much,_

_To be away from him,_

_Yet I hate him enough,_

_To live without him_

_The dark clouds get colder,_

_That's how it is now,_

_Whatever I'm feeling,_

_They seem to express them,_

_Tears blur my vision,_

_I want to go home,_

_I don't like it anymore,_

_Being all alone, _

_The tears fall down one by one,_

_I hate being so vulnerable,_

_But what choice do I have,_

_This pathetic person,_

_Is not who I was,_

_I realized with fear_

_He had finally broken me down,_

_The strong independent girl that I was,_

_Grown up to know, never to rely on anyone,_

_Was now somewhere, between Hell and Heaven?_

_Crying to herself,_

_Wishing for the devil,_

_What kind of idiot, wishes for something as such_

_It's just like the beginning, _

_When I met him that night,_

_The moon was high up; _

_I had sneaked out of the house,_

_Should have listened to the others_

_And stayed clear of that path,_

_So he killed me first,_

_That's my story,_

_Now here's my second one,_

_It's quite the love story,_

_Followed him up,_

_To where no one wanted to go,_

_I had chosen it willingly, so I could be close to him so,_

_Then caught in a game, of the puppet and the master,_

_And so here I am now,_

_In God knows where,_

_So the end of my story,_

_Who am I talking to?_

_Oh, yeah it's me... The only one that listens so,_

_The end of my story,_

_It's not all that tragic; I was actually expecting it to be some sort of heartbreak,_

_The devil, himself forgot that I lived,_

_I think he stopped watching,_

_I know I did,_

_Who knows what past?_

_And what came after_

_I'm still wandering _

_Thinking do you remember now_

_I want him to take me back_

_I want him to love me _

_I want him to whisper_

_All the good things that happened to me_

_I want a lot of things,_

_But you always can't get what you wished for_

_After all, it's for the devil to decide_

_What you can have, and what you can't have so_

_I blend into the wind,_

_Walking where it takes me so,_

_Hopefully it'll take me back to him,_

_Cause the wind has a mind of its own._

_This is end,_

_Wait I think there's more,_

_No, the voice whispers_

_You've already lost so,_

_Give it up_

_Just accept it,_

_Who what good will come out of the stupid things you did _


End file.
